sweet illusion or not
by nodoka83
Summary: cela se passe apres la chute du president king bradley, si tout le monde semble content de cette situation, une personne n'est pas de cette avis ...
1. Chapter 1

bonjour !! (ou bonsoir sa dépend x3)

me revoila avec une nouvelle fic sur un couple j'adooore (c'était obligé que j'en fasse une sur eux héhé). je pensais au debut le faire en un chapitre ... mais tout compte fais j'prefere le faire en 2 partie (pourquoi? parce que j'aime bien le chiffre 2(excuse bidon) et puis que la 2eme partie a besoin de finiolage(veritable excuse))

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

ps: je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes mais c'est que j'ai beau me re-lire y en a toujours qui m'echappent !

* * *

Roy se tenait à une table, un verre à la main, regardant sans vraiment les voir de son unique œil les danseurs masqués se mouvoir sur la musique qui se joué. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, si ce n'est le lieutenant hawkeye qu'il lui avait « demandé » (même si obligé correspond mieux) de venir pour ce changer les idées. Mais c'était peine perdu.

Car si tout le monde ici fêtait la chute du président King Bradley, lui se rappelait la perte d'un être qui lui était cher. Cette personne, il pouvait la décrire dans les moindres détails comme si elle se tenait devant lui. Des cheveux aussi blond que les blés retenus par une simple natte, des grands yeux doré qui vous captivé en un seul regard, et pour finir cette personne n'était pas bien grande pour son âge.

A cette pensée, le colonel ne put retenir un petit rire en imaginant la réaction du petit blond si celui-ci aurait entendu ça. « _Qui est si petit que tout le monde le prend pour un gamin de 8 ans ?!?_ ». Combien de fois avait-il put entendre ses phrases sans queue ni tête ? il ne saurait le dire.

Son sourire s'évanouie. Tout ça lui manquait, il avait une impression de vide depuis la disparition du Fullmetal. Un an déjà, un an qu'il n'avait plus vu le petit blond débouler dans son bureau comme à son habitude. Un an qu'il espérait chaque jour entendre cette voix lui dire «_ alors colonel, même après mettre absenté je vois que certaine chose ne change pas, comme votre fainéantise !_ ».

Oui mais voilà, un an était passé et jamais il n'avait revu l'alchimiste. Et ce soir, pendant que tout le monde s'amusaient, dansaient, buvaient, rigolaient… Roy lui commencer à se faire à l'idée que c'était vraiment fini, jamais il ne reverrait le blondinet. Et c'est en finissant son (5°-6° peut être) verre de whisky qu'il se dit que finalement jamais il n'aura eu l'occasion de dire se qu'il ressentait. Même si sa n'était pas réciproque, il aurait comme même voulu qu'il le sache.

Dans un soupir, il entreprit de se servir un autre verre. Soudain, il vit une main ganté tendre un verre dans sa direction. Il leva les yeux vers la personne à qui appartenais cette main et croisa une personne masqué. Il avait comme l'impression que cette silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue mais le masque lui cachant un bonne partie de son visage ne lui permettait pas d'affirmer il connaissait cette personne. L'inconnu lui fit un sourire.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

Roy le regarda légèrement surpris. S'il n'avait pas conscience de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité dans la soirée il aurait juré que cette voix appartenait à Edward. Mais vu dans l'état qu'il se trouvait et les pensées qu'il avait eu précédemment lui suffisait pour croire à une quelconque imagination de sa part. Voyant qu'il continuait de le fixer, il lui adressa un sourire et lui rempli le verre de l'alcool que contenait la bouteille. L'inconnu de lui sourire et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Aaaah … tout ces gens m'ont l'air bien heureux.

Roy qui regardait les danseurs ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la similitude des voix. Décidemment l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas.

- En effet.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire d'autre et l'alcool bu ainsi que cette voix qui le perturbé ne lui aidant en rien.

- Hm … et pourquoi vous ne vous joignez pas à eux ?

Roy ne voulait pas montrer la tristesse qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour réprimer ce sentiment et de garder le sourire.

- Vous savez, je suis un piètre danseur alors je préfère rester assis que de marcher sur les pieds d'autrui.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je voulais parler mais plutôt savoir pourquoi vous semblez triste, dans votre coin en vous noyant dans l'alcool. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment dans l'esprit de cette fête …

Roy le regarda surpris. Sa se voyait tant que sa ! Le temps où il pouvait faire croire ce qu'il voulait à qui il voulait sembler être terminé lui aussi.

Il continua de fixer la personne qui lui tenait compagnie. Il n'avait pas l'air bien vieux, une vingtaine tout au plus. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un lacet en une queue de cheval, ils étaient blond comme les blés …

«_ Comme Edward_ »

Sur cette pensée, le brun secoua la tête. Vraiment l'alcool était mauvais pour lui.

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains pour tenter de faire le vide. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Vous êtes sur que sa va ?

On pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il manquait plus que sa ! Qu'il inquiète les gens qui (à la base) étaient venus ici faire la fête. Il lui fit un sourire afin de le rassurer.

- Excusez-moi, je vais très bien. J'étais seulement dans mes pensées.

Le blond continuait de le fixer comme s'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que sa aller.

Le brun n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il parte. Cette ambiance qui l'étouffé et cette personne qui lui faisait penser de plus en plus au Fullmetal, cela lui faisait trop en une soirée.

Il entreprit de se lever mais il fut gagné de vertiges. Et c'est trois pas après qu'il termina face contre terre. Avant de perdre connaissance, il put entendre la même voix d'Edward crier son nom.

* * *

et voila la premiere partie !! ouais je sais c'est pas trés long mais bon, j'espere qu'il vous a plu comme même ! ^^ pour le prochain chapitre je préviens a l'avance c'est Lemon !! (sa non plus j'peux pas m'en empecher x3)

n'hesitez pas a me laisser vos avis pour savoir si c'est bien ou nul a chier (oui oui vous pouvez le dire lol) ce que j'dois savoir pour m'améliorer


	2. Chapter 2

et voila la 2eme partie de "sweet illusion ... or not" désolé si sa a mit plus de temps que prévu mais avec les fêtes c'est vrai que c'était pas trés pratique :s

merci a celles qui ont prit la peine de mettre des reviews et les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris, esperant que la suite vous plaira ^^

bonne lecture =)

* * *

Roy se réveilla avec l'esprit embrumé et un mal de tête affreux. Il attendit les yeux fermés que sa se passe.

Quelques minute plus tard, il les ouvrit et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait qui s'avérait être sa chambre. Une pièce toute simple sans décoration inutile, avec seulement un bureau où se tenait une photo de lui et de Hugues et le lit dans lequel il se trouvait.

A cette pensée, il fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler quand et comment il était revenu chez lui. Mais plus il réfléchissait et plus son mal de tête se faisait présent. Il laissa donc ça de coté et s'assit au bord du lit, fixant le sol de son œil.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence et l'immobilité comme si le vide et le calme de la pièce allaient s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il n'entendit pas la personne qui venait d'arriver et se tenait à présent dans l'embassadure de la porte.

- Alors déjà réveillé !

Surpris, Roy releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. N'y tenant plus, le plus jeune le brisa.

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

Le brun fini par parler malgré le fait qu'il soit abasourdi.

- Ed … Edward … c'est bien toi ?

On pouvait entendre dans la voix du noiraud de l'espoir, comme si pour lui ce moment n'était qu'une illusion malgré le fait que sa avait l'air bien réelle.

Roy continua de le fixer, puis se mit à rire nerveusement passant une main sur son visage.

- Si c'est un rêve, j'aimerais ne plus jamais me réveiller …

- Et si s'en était pas un ?

Le blond se tenait à présent devant lui, le regardant avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

- Alors je te dirais tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire avant.

- Mais encore ?

Roy le prit délicatement par la taille l'approchant ainsi de lui. Ed s'installa sur les jambes du brun se mettant par conséquent à califourchon sur lui pour être à sa hauteur. Roy se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

- Je te ferais mien …

Puis il se mit à lécher le lobe du blond qui laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Edward passa ses bras autour du cou du brun tandis que ses mains vinrent caresser ses cheveux. Roy délaissa le lobe et tendrement, déposa ses lèvres contre celle du blond. D'abord tendre et doux, le baiser ce fit ensuite plus passionné. Leurs langues se caressaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Le brun fit basculer le corps d'Ed pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Il était avide de gouter, de toucher, de sentir cette peau bronzé sous lui. Mais il sentit qu'il ne devait pas se pressé et prendre son temps. Il lutta donc intérieurement contre ce feu ardent qui le tenaillait. Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire pour venir enfin se loger dans le creux de son cou.

Sous lui, Ed fit glisser ses mains le long du corps du brun pour venir se mettre sur le torse afin de déboutonner la chemise de envoya valser la chemise au pied du lit. Roy lui aussi avait déboutonné la chemise du plus jeune et l'envoya rejoindre la sienne au pied du lit.

Il se délectait de la vue de ce torse imberbe, finement musclé. Il était tout simplement magnifique ! il parsema ce torse de légers baisers puis, prit un téton en bouche tandis que ses mains allèrent caresser les côtes du blond.

Ed sous lui, gémit et se mit à se tortiller afin que le brun le touche encore plus.

Délaissant le téton, Roy descendit plus bas, joua un peu avec son nombril et descendit plus bas encore afin d'enlever le pantalon dans lequel le blond se sentait bien à l'étroit. Le pantalon fut envoyé rejoindre les chemises au pied du lit bien vite rejoint par le caleçon.

Le brun contempla le blond sous lui puis caressa son sexe fièrement dressé de sa main pour enfin le prendre en bouche. Il entreprit de lui appliquer un doux mouvement de va et viens. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Edward. Roy souri intérieurement de l'effet qu'il prodiguait au petit blond et continua ses va et viens en mettant de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Sous lui, Ed en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Il se mit à onduler du bassin. Roy releva la tête arrêtant de ce fait ses mouvements sur le membre provoquant un grognement de la part du blond. Roy lui souri, revenant à son visage pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres non sans effectuer un mouvement du bassin suggestif arrachant un autre gémissement à Edward.

Tout en s'occupant des lèvres d'Ed, le brun déboutonna son pantalon se sentant à l'étroit. Après s'être débarrassé de toute barrière de tissus, Roy revint entre les jambes du blond afin de le préparer à ce qui aller suivre.

Tout en le préparant à accueillir son membre, il caressa le sexe du blond ce qui provoqua de nouveaux soupirs de plaisir de sa part. Quand il jugea que le blond fut assez préparé, il retira ses doigts et doucement le pénétra. Il attendit un peu que le blond se fasse à « l'intrusion » puis quand Ed lui fit un signe de tête, il débuta de doux mouvements de va et viens pour ne pas le brusquer.

Ed rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement.

- R..Roy s'il te plait …

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus et suite à sa demande incomplète il accéléra ses mouvements allant plus profondément atteignant la prostate. Ed gémit plus fort.

Roy le regarda et lui dit

- Je t'aime, Edward.

Le blond le regarda, les yeux charger de plaisir, les joues rougies et suite à un coup particulièrement fort, Ed se libéra dans un cri d'extase suivi de prêt par Roy qui se libéra dans le blond. Le brun s'effondra sur le corps bronzé sous lui tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Edward se lova contre le corps pâle du brun et lui murmura

- Moi aussi, si tu savais comme je t'aime …

Quelques minutes plus tard, on n'entendait plus que la respiration régulière des deux alchimistes.

* * *

Roy fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda par la fenêtre.

« _Vu l'animation en bas il doit être pas loin des 14h_ »

Puis il se remémora les événements de la veille et d'un geste vif, se retourna mais ne vit personne à ses côtés.

« _C'était trop beau pour être vrai…_ »

Il se rallongea et mis sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever

- Alors bien dormit ?

Roy se tourna et vit Edward les cheveux mouillés et vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Sous le regard du brun, Ed rougit légèrement et lui dit tout en se dirigeant vers le lit.

- Vous n'êtes pas du matin que vous ne me répondez pas ?

A peine il s'installa sur le lit que Roy le prit dans ses bras laissant un peu perplexe le petit blond.

- Ne m'abandonne plus … je t'en pris …

Ed sourit et passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun

- Je te le promet …

fin

* * *

et voila j'espere vraiment que cette suite vous aura plus n'hesitez pas a me donnez votre avis


End file.
